Puppies, Lions, and Chocobos, Oh My!
by Mr. Sadist
Summary: Having had feelings for Zack, Cloud is estatic when he returns. But what happens when Leon starts to fall for Zack? Zakoru/Clack, what will it end up being? Sorry folks, not a threesome.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Now excuse me while I go weep in a corner.

Please review~ It makes Sade very happy! And Zack, too!

Sorry for it being so short. It's late. XD

* * *

The rain fell in sheets, drenching everything. It was cold, each droplet like ice. What was it about rain that made you want to cry with it? Why did it feel you with a sense of gloom? Well, maybe it did so to just one person. Maybe it wasn't even the rain; he felt dead every day.

Cloud watched the rain carry away any dirt and grime, wishing that it could wash him away as well so he could no longer feel this pain. The pain that strengthened tenfold on this day every year; the anniversary of Zack's death.

The image of a handsome face with almost otherworldly violet eyes flashed in his mind and he screwed his eyes shut for a moment; his slender frame almost overwhelmed by emotions he felt but never voiced. Anger at the unfairness of it all, to be so close only for him to die; regret that he never did have the courage to tell Zack how he truly felt; and that consuming and never-ending sadness that came to be when the older First Class ex-Soldier sacrificed himself for a mere cadet.

"Cloud?"

The swordsman didn't respond to the feminine voice, just staring straight ahead with his empty sky blue eyes. He heard the footsteps that stopped when she reached him. Aerith looked up at the sky as it lit up for a split second, the breeze ruffling her hair along with his; a cruel mockery of Zack's hand.

"I miss him, too." Her words were barely above a whisper, the last bit nearly drowned out by the rumble of thunder.

Cloud looked down and to the side. The flower girl turned her emerald gaze to him, unable to really offer words of comfort. The wind was picking up more speed and vigor, cutting them to the bone.

"Why?" he whispered. Aerith averted her saddened eyes downward. After a minute she looked up to speak only to let out a soft gasp. Cloud looked over at her to see why and followed her gaze.

Up in the sky the grey clouds were swirling around into a funnel of sorts. Something then fell out off it, too far away for the two to tell what it was, only that it was quickly making its way to the ground.

Aerith looked around and saw a certain young ninja a little ways off. "Yuffie! Go get Leon! Tell him to come to the Great Maw!" At least that's where she thought that thing fell.

"Why?" Yuffie asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Just hurry!"

"Okay, okay! I'm going!" Yuffie turned around and started running towards Merlin's House while Aerith chased after Cloud who was already on his way there.

As fast as they were running it didn't take long. Once they reached the Maw they saw the area where the thing must have landed. Dust had risen, preventing the two to make out anything. Finally, it cleared a little and they were able to make out a silhouette. Minutes later, more was made visible, and Cloud felt his breath catch in his throat.

Dark uniform. Raven hair. A cross-shaped scar.

Lying unconscious in a shallow crater was one Zack Fair.

Hardly daring to believe this was real Cloud walked down and kneeled beside him. Tentatively, the blond placed a shaking hand on Zack's chest and felt his heart beat. With a choked sob he wrapped his arms around the larger man and buried his face in midnight tresses, crying and laughing at the same time.

"What the…"

Beaming and teary-eyed, Aerith turned away from the touching sight to see a slightly surprised Leon and a shocked Yuffie.

"An old and very dear friend has made his way back to us," Aerith explained.

Leon made his way over to the center of the crater, wanting to see this newcomer for himself. Feeling more than a bit out of place, he stopped several feet short. "Shouldn't we get him to shelter?" he questioned, like always with little emotion.

Reluctantly tearing himself away, Cloud gave a short nod, his eyes never leaving Zack's face. Leon stepped forward and helped him lift the taller man. Taking in this 'old friend's' face, Leon couldn't help but wonder just who he really was and just why Cloud reacted the way he did. But questions could wait. For now…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts, FFVII, or FFVIII. *weeps*

* * *

Leon was leaning beside the door with his arms crossed, blue-grey eyes locked on Aerith's form as she moved about the kitchen. He had been a very patient man these past few days, though some might debate that it was simply stubbornness. He had resisted asking any questions, just leaving in the early morning and working on the restoration of Radiant Garden, only coming back when it was too dark to see what he was doing and too tired to hold up a wrench, which was his normal routine.

It had been four days since that strange man fell from the sky. Together, he and Cloud had carried him to the blond's, Aerith's, and now Tifa's house and set him down on Cloud's bed. He had yet to awaken or even come close to waking up, but he seemed perfectly healthy, being monitored closely by Cloud.

Cloud… The blond swordsman hardly ever left the stranger's side except to use the bathroom and take a two minute shower. He ate in his bedroom on the chair bedside the bed in which the black haired man lay and slept on the small couch in the room. He always sat in that chair and carefully and closely kept on eye on him, and sometimes Leon would catch him brushing a strand of hair out of the slumbering man's face, or whispering to him. What he said Leon didn't know, for Cloud said it so softly it would take mako-enhanced hearing to pick up, and mako-enhanced hearing Leon had not.

The ex-mercenary, at Aerith's insistence, ate his meals over at their house, so after or before each meal, he would check up on the stranger himself. Why he did so, he wasn't sure. There was just something so…intriguing about the raven haired man. He was unique looking, the kind of face that, even with his eyes closed, could never be forgotten or confused with someone else's. Very handsome, Leon supposed (not that he was like that he was attracted to him, hell no), and looked to be fairly tall.

What aroused quite a bit of Leon's curiosity is that Tifa, who seemed to cling (or at least try) to Cloud at all times, actually seemed to be avoiding him. Not that it was hard to since he stayed by the stranger's side, but instead of trying to corner him or talk a lot to him or anything, she left him alone. It was weird to say the least, not that Leon was complaining, the more people quiet the better, but his curiosity about the man was killing him. So far, all he'd found out is that his name was Zack Fair, having overhead a few words that gave away no more information.

He knew the reason Aerith hadn't said anything was another of her attempts to get him to swallow his pride and ask questions. Yes, it was silly and childish on both their parts (mostly Leon's) but pride was a funny thing; a funny thing that the Lion decided to toss out the window for now. "Who is he?" he asked curtly and in his usual way, sounding like he wasn't asking a question at all.

Since Aerith had her back to him, her slight smile was hidden. "Who?"

Leon narrowed his eyes. "About this friend of yours and Strife's."

The tea had just got finished, and she reached into a cupboard for two teacups and filled them before setting them down on the table. She sat down and looked at Leon, a silent invitation for him to join her. He did, and he sat across from her, waiting for her to continue.

"We knew Zack from our home world," Aerith explained. "He was part of the ShinRa Company; a SOLDIER First Class."

Leon had heard about ShinRa before. Cloud never spoke of it, but Aerith, Yuffie, and Cid did. "How did you and Cloud tie in?"

"Zack and I were both sixteen when we met. He fell through the roof of a church where I grew flowers. We quickly became friends, even dated awhile." She smiled gently at the memories and took a sip of her tea. "He gave me this pink ribbon of mine, too. We stopped dating, but we still remained very close."

"And Cloud?" Leon really wanted to know why the normally stoic and distant man was acting so peculiar.

"Cloud joined ShinRa wanting to be as great a warrior as Sephiroth."

Leon stared for a moment. "You mean Sephiroth is involved?"

"He was the SOLDIER General."

Hn. So that explained how Cloud and Sephiroth were connected. It was a bit disorienting though to hear that there was a time Cloud wanted to be like him. Even now since the darkness had been cleansed from the wielder of the Masamune, Cloud wanted nothing to do with him. But what about Zack?

It was as though Aerith could read his mind. "Zack was Cloud's mentor, and he did everything he could to help Cloud rise through the ranks. They became best friends. Zack looked after Cloud, and Cloud looked up to him as a mentor and companion." _And much more…_

"What happened?" Leon asked.

Aerith sighed, sadness tainting her emerald green eyes. "Sephiroth went mad and Cloud defeated them. Both he and Zack were taken to a lab and experimented on by a vile scientist named Hojo. Zack managed to escape and brought Cloud with him, but they were found by the ShinRa Army and Zack was shot to death."

"He died and like you was brought back…"

"I'm not sure how he got here," Aerith admitted. "The darkness invaded the Lifestream and brought me back. I guess the same happened to Zack. To be honest, I can't remember much."

"But why now?" Leon asked. "Why wasn't he brought back with you? There aren't as many Heartless now."

Aerith sighed and looked down at the tea cup she held in her slender hands. "I don't know…" She bit her bottom lip, looking intently into the dark liquid as though it held the answer that she was seeking.

* * *

Cloud gently brushed a strand of raven hair out of Zack's face, his eyes locked on his face. He had been sitting in the chair for hours, but he didn't care. He didn't want to leave his side, terrified that this was a dream or an illusion, which is why he was constantly touching him, whether it was his face or holding his hand.

It was still so hard to believe that Zack was here. After dreaming and wishing and mourning for so long, his friend, teacher, and savior was back. It worried Cloud how he hadn't woke up yet, but Aerith reassured him constantly that he was okay, and that he'd wake up soon enough. But it had been four days already, and if nothing was wrong why was he still asleep? What if…what if he'd never wake up?

Cloud was driven from his thoughts as a moan escaped Zack's lips. Heart leaping, he leaned forward, hardly able to breathe. "Zack?"

The dark-haired man slowly opened his eyes, brilliant violet orbs searching. A lump formed in Cloud's throat, and his lips curled in the slightest of smiles. "Zack…" So much emotion was put into that one word, especially amazing, considering his normal behavior.

Hearing the sound of Cloud's voice he looked over, violet orbs locked onto the blond's sky blue. He did not smile back, but just looked at the emotional man. Finally, three words spilled from his lips.

"Who are you?"


End file.
